The Interrogation
by cookie-geek
Summary: Hathaway wants to know what the real state of affairs is between his boss and Dr Hobson. With the help of a friend he arranges a subtle interrogation.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I have no rights to these characters but I love them anyway.

It started out as Laura Hobson's idea. She'd joined Robert Lewis and James Hathaway at the pub. They were celebrating closing a case and were a few drinks in. She was merely glad it was Friday and put herself to the task of catching up. When she came back from the bar James asked for her help.

'The inspector here has a problem and it could do with a bit of female input' he said snidely.

Laura raised her eyebrows. 'Happy to help.' She turned to Lewis. 'What's up?'

'I've been wondering what to get Lyn for her birthday. It's coming up soon and I wanted to get her something nice. It's a round number and what with the baby and everything I thought I wanted to spoil her a bit, you know?'

Laura frowned for a moment in concentration. 'How about booking her some spa treatments? You could check with Tim if he can manage alone with the baby for the weekend and she could get some proper pampering.'

Lewis sat back in his chair. 'That's not bad, not bad at all. I might even book it down here in Oxfordshire and treat her to a nice dinner at the same time. I'll give Tim a call now, see what he thinks and when's good.' He stood up and walked away from their table, squinting at his phone as he looked for the name in his contact list.

James watched Laura as her eyes followed his boss. His keen detective eye was pretty certain she was looking at his arse. She had a half smile playing around her mouth until she caught the sergeant watching her. 'What?' she asked, challenging him. 'Nothing' replied James, casually lighting a cigarette. 'Just sitting here, minding my own business. If you want to ogle my boss, that's entirely your prerogative.'

Laura humphed. 'I wasn't ogling, I was admiring, and you're right, it's none of your business.' Lewis returned at that point and patted Laura's shoulder as he sat back down. 'Brilliant idea, thanks love. Tim's thinks it's a great idea and is happy to have some quality father son time. We've picked a weekend so I'll get her a voucher and send that in time for her birthday.' James was still watching them both carefully. Did Laura colour a little at his touch? Was her smile because of the gentle contact or just because her idea had been complemented? Did Lewis' use of the word love signify something intimate or just that he's had a few and was lapsing into broader Geordie as he usually did?

He exhaled, sat back and took out a cigarette. 'Back in a minute' he said and excused himself to go outdoors. It was a bitterly cold night but the courtyard at the Turf was at least sheltered form the wind. He watched Lewis and Hobson chatting inside, oblivious now to his gaze. They looked so comfortable together, why couldn't they just admit their feelings to each other. James was the first to admit that he wasn't exactly an expert on romance but these two were ridiculous. Even the chief super despaired of their inability to get together, and much as James thought it was his business a little bit given the amount of time he spent with Lewis, it certainly wasn't any of hers.

He was about to stub out his cigarette when something caught his eye. It looked for a second as if they'd been holding hands, but Lewis had let go to get out his phone. He leant in to show Hobson something on it, most likely a photo of his grandson given his past form. And what was that? Did Hobson just brush her cheek against his as she leaned in? Was there really something going on?

James thought for a moment. If there was something going on, and they were going to tell him they would have already. Or maybe he was ready too much into some innocent, friendly gestures. He had a moment of inspiration as he remembered a conversation he'd had a while ago. He got out his phone and opened up facebook. He searched through his meagre list of friends until he found the name he was looking for and checked their profile. He fired off a quick message and as he walked back into the pub a plan began to form.

.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another Friday a month later and Dr Hobson was finishing up a report. She was in no particular rush as she had no plans for the evening other than a bottle of wine and the DVD box-set of Sherlock. Her phone buzzed in her handbag and she was a bit confused to see who was calling. 'Hi Robbie' she said. 'Aren't you supposed to be meeting Lyn about now?'

'I am, that's why I've called. I need a favour.' He sounded stressed so Laura resisted making him beg. 'What's the problem?' she asked briskly instead.

'We've just had a call from the Met. They've picked up the brother and James and I'll have to head down there to interview him. I was supposed to pick Lyn up at the station in half an hour and take her out to dinner but there's no way I can make it. I don't suppose….'

'I'll get her and take her back to my place' said Laura without hesitation. 'It's only five now so you might still make it back for a late dinner, otherwise we'll get a take away.'

Lewis sighed with relief. 'Thanks, pet. I owe you.'

Laura smiled. 'Not at all. It'll be nice to catch up with Lyn again. Don't work too hard!' Lewis chortled. 'That'll be the day. The day I retire maybe' and he rang off.

Laura packed up her stuff and headed to Oxford train station. She really didn't mind. Lyn seemed nice enough but it would be good to get to know her a bit better and it wasn't as if she had any concrete plans. Sherlock Holmes would have to wait. She parked and waited by the barriers. Lyn obviously spotted her first as she waved. They hugged politely and exchanged pleasantries as they walked to Laura's car.

'Thanks for coming to get me' said Lyn. 'Dad called in a panic and I said I could get a cab to his and wait for him there but this is much nicer.' Laura smiled. 'Not a problem. I had no plans as your Dad and his sergeant are my usual Friday night drinking buddies. Plus your Dad's place is a mess. Or at least I suspect it is. They're in the middle of a big case so I can't imagine he's done much tidying, even knowing you are coming. '

'How big a case?' Lyn asked frowning. 'Am I going to get to see him at all this weekend?'

Laura was going to say something comforting but saw Lyn's face and shrugged instead. 'You know how it is' she said as gently as she could. Lyn nodded. 'That I do. Growing up we'd not see him for weeks if he was involved in something big. I'd hear a door bang in the middle of the night and know he was home but he'd be gone before I woke up in the morning. Still, at least he's doing something useful. You'd have the same kinda life I guess?'

Laura unlocked the car and opened the boot. Lyn stuffed her things in. Laura shut it and then replied to the question. 'My job's not quite as bad. I can get called out at any time of night but my cases don't take over in the same way. No chasing criminals through the dark streets of Oxford for me.' She shuddered a little, actively trying not to think of the one-time she'd been very glad that policemen on a case don't really clock off until it's solved, when she was lying at the bottom of her own grave. She turned the radio on to distract herself and pulled out of the car park.

As the travelled they chatted a bit and Lyn texted Tim to say she'd arrived safely. When she'd done that she hit the facebook icon on her phone and opened a message thread. She sent 'Clue 1: she says my Dad's house is a mess. Means she's been there recently.'

As Laura turned into her road the local news came on. She turned it up. 'The police today arrested a man in connection with the murder of the Slater family. The man, believed to be Michael Neeks, the brother of Angela Slater, was found hiding at a friend's house in Hammersmith and has been charged with three counts of murder and assaulting a police officer. Detective Inspector Lewis was the officer in charge of the case.' Lyn watched the older woman carefully as she listened intently to her Dad speak. 'We would like to thank all the members of the public who helped us track down Michael Neeks. We hope his arrest will help bring some closure to the Slater family in the wake of this tragedy.'

Laura smiled at Lyn and turned the radio off. 'There you go. He'll drive back to Oxford, sign off whatever he has to sign off and then you'll get the rest of the weekend with him.' Lyn returned the smile. 'Great. In the meantime did you mention something about wine?'

As Lyn grabbed her bag and waited for Laura to the door and type 0000 into the alarm she added something to her earlier message. 'Plus she goes all gooey at the sound of his voice.'

She got a response pretty quickly and checked it under the pretense of going to the loo. 'Everyone knows his flat is a state and 'looking gooey' wouldn't stand up in court. We need hard evidence! J'

Lyn chuckled to herself and set about finding hard evidence. She started where she was, in the bathroom. There was only one toothbrush in the mug on the sink and all the products on display around the sink and by the bath seemed decidedly feminine. The she started on the cupboards. Lyn felt a bit guilty but she had her orders and she used this to justify what she was doing and tried to pretend she wasn't enjoying snooping around quite so much. The cupboard above the sink was mostly full of medicines, all off the shelf or prescribed for L. Hobson. Lyn was a nurse so could have deduced a lot more from the contents of the bottles but felt that was not within the remit of her particular mission. The cupboard under the sink had cleaning things and spare toilet rolls, nothing incriminating there. The top drawer was entirely make up but in the second drawer down she found her second clue: a battered old travel wash-bag containing a toothbrush, a razor and shaving soap. The soap was cracked and dry and she couldn't tell how recently it had been used. Still she sent another message.

'Clue 2: toothbrush and shaving stuff in drawer in bathroom. Smells like Dad.'

This time the response was immediate. 'Better - Keep up the good work!'


	3. Chapter 3

Lyn laid off the detective work for a bit as she and Laura got stuck into a bottle of red and the first series of Sherlock. Even this led to some interesting revelations.

Lyn was perving on Sherlock. 'Oh I love it when he swishes his long coat with those high cheekbones' she said, tucking her feet up underneath her on the sofa and relaxing for the first time in ages.

Laura laughed. 'Sherlock, really? I prefer Dr Watson. He's friendlier and ok, maybe not a genius but he's smart too. He must be, he's a doctor after all.'

Lyn sighed. 'I get a bit sick of Doctors.' Then she realised what she said and sat up straight looking at Laura anxiously. 'Present company excepted.' Laura laughed. 'Of course.'

Lyn thought about messaging James again to tell him the significance of Laura fancying Watson but decided against it. It wasn't the kind of hard evidence he was after. She didn't have to wait long though. They'd just finished the first episode and started their second bottle of wine when Laura's ears pricked up at the sound of a car pulling in to the driveway. 'That sounds like Robbie's car' she said leaping up. Lyn stored that away as another not-quite clue. How did her Dad's car pulling up on the gravel outside sound different form any other car pulling up on the gravel outside? She followed Laura to the door and was rewarded with a bear hug from her Dad. 'Hiya, pet. It's good to see you. How are you?' Lyn answered honestly. 'A bit tipsy. How are you? Rough case?'

'Aye' he said. 'Rougher for Sergeant Hathaway though.' He gestured behind him and James emerged from the shadows, the right side of his face swollen and his nose bleeding slightly. Laura grimaced. 'James, what happened to your face?' Sergeant Hathaway didn't even try to smile, it hurt too much. 'A fist happened to my face, several times in fact.' Understanding spread across Laura's face. 'Ah, it said "asaulting a police officer"on the radio. That was you.'

James acknowledged this with a nod. Lyn lifted her hand. 'Let me take a look at that.' James backed off a little but didn't resist. 'It's not too bad' she said. 'I can clean you up.' She turned to Laura. 'Do you have any savlon, cotton wool, anything like that?' Laura nodded. In the bathroom upstairs. There are antiseptic wipes in the bottom drawer.' Lyn beckoned James to follow her, which he did reluctantly. 'I'm fine' he said as they trudged up the stairs. 'I got checked out at the scene.' 'I can see you're fine' replied Lyn. 'Though you'll have a hell of a bruise tomorrow. I wanted to get your opinion on clue 2.'

James felt stupid, something that didn't happen very often. 'Of course, you've already searched the drawers. You knew where the first aid stuff was kept.' Lyn opened the bathroom door. 'Exactly. Draw one, make-up. Draw two, male wash bag. Draw three, tampons and panty liners. Drawer four, antiseptic wipes and bandages. What I want you to tell me is if the order matters?' James didn't quite see where she was going with this line of reasoning and said so. She grabbed a wipe out of the drawer. 'I mean, how organised is Laura?' She flipped the lid of the toilet down and made him sit down and lean back as she dabbed at his nose. He closed his eyes and visualised the drawers to try and block out the pain. Suddenly he saw what she meant.

'First aid kit in the bottom drawer. Least easily accessed, least frequently used.' Lyn smiled. 'Right. Tampons in the third drawer, needed once a month. Make-up in the top. How often would you say Laura wears make-up. Every day?' James considered it. 'She doesn't look tarted up or anything but I reckon she has some on most days.' They looked at each other. 'So whoever it belongs to likely stays over more than one a month but not everyday' Lyn said, proudly. James smiled. 'Excellent work Detective Lewis!' Lyn binned the wipe then opened the second drawer. 'How long does it take shaving soap to dry out like that?' she asked. 'Tim has an electric razor so I have no idea.' James shrugged. 'So do I. So does everyone under the age of sixty.' Lyn looked triumphant. 'So it is Dad's'. James tutted. 'No jumping to conclusions. All we know is that if Laura has a regular guest he isn't a toy boy.' Lyn wasn' to be defeated. 'Ok, fair enough. But smell. Doesn't it smell like dad?' She thrust the soap in his face but he backed off. 'I don't know. It might be cutesy for you to sniff it and think of your Daddy like a wether's original advert, but he's my boss and I can't say that we're that close.'

Lyn threw her arms up in the air. 'Fine, so what do you want me to do?'

James looked grim. 'This is all circumstantial evidence. What we need is a confession. You're going to have to interrogate her.'


	4. Chapter 4

When they got back downstairs Laura was getting out plates and glasses. 'Robbie said you have to go back to work to finish up. He reckoned you've got time to stop for some food first so he's gone to get fish and chips. That ok?'

Lyn and James both assented and sat down, fish and chips not needing much in the way of table preparation. They chatted about the case Lewis and Hathaway had just solved until Lewis himself returned. While they ate Lyn regaled them with baby stories to the delight of Lewis and Laura. James simply tuned out. It was agreed before they headed back to work that Lyn could sleep in Laura's guest room if Robbie couldn't get away in time. The policemen returned to work and Laura topped up Lyn's wine as the sat at the table.

Lyn, James' rder echoing in hr head, thought she'd better just go for it. 'Laura, can I ask you something?' Laura was wary, thinking she probably knew what the younger woman was going to ask and not sure how to answer. She dealt with her discomfort by replying more sharply than she intended. 'You can ask me anything, I can't promise I'll answer.' Lyn wasn't deterred but she pretended she was. She really was enjoying this investigation. 'No, its... it's ok. It's none of my business really. I just worry, that's all.' Laura softened. 'Go on then, ask me what it is you want to know.' This time Lyn didn't have to play act. She genuinely searched for the right words. 'I just wondered... well...what the deal is with you and Dad?'

Her question hung in the air. Laura took a big swig of wine and a deep breath. 'I'm not sure what to tell you. It's complicated.' Lyn couldn't help it, she laughed out loud. Laura looked puzzled. Lyn tried to explain. 'Of course it's complicated. If it wasn't I wouldn't have to ask, would I? I just worry about Dad, that's all. I need to know that there are people around who love him, that he's not lonely.' Laura sighed and spoke to her wine glass. 'He's well loved, you don't have to worry about that. And if he's lonely then that is his choice. He doesn't have to be. I've made that quite clear.'

Lyn was confused. 'Stop talking in riddles. Are you together or not?' Laura laughed, a little smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 'I told you it's complicated but if you need a black and white answer I suppose I would have to say yes.' Lyn smiled and tactically topped up their glasses. 'Yes. Good. Can I ask how long you've been together?' Laura looked a bit harassed but she actually felt relieved that Lyn knew. More so that she knew and seemed pleased. 'Now that really is complicated' she said. 'I wouldn't know where to start.' Lyn gestured at the sofa. 'How about at the beginning?'

Laura took a deep breath. 'Well Robbie and I have known each other for, God, years now. I remember my first case as head pathologist. He was just a sergeant then. A fresh faced young sergeant. Happily married, two young kids. You'd have been at school I guess. I vaguely remember him being proud of your A level results. I liked him from the start. He was friendly, open, but we were just colleagues. I wouldn't even say we became friends until a few years later. You know, after, well...' she trailed off, not sure what to say.

Lyn put her hand on Laura's knee and looked her in the face. 'You don't have to be scared to talk about Mum. Not to me anyway, I can't speak for Dad. It was horrible when she died. I thought the world stopped when I heard. I thought I'd never stop crying. I felt awful but seeing Dad, seeing Dad was the worst. He really was lost and I had no idea how to help.' She shrugged. 'Well you know, you were there. You came to Mum's funeral didn't you?' Laura nodded, not trusting herself to speak.

Lyn nodded. 'I remember that day like it was yesterday. Every detail is etched into my memory. Everyone was so nice, so kind, but Dad, well he was just a mess. '

Laura nodded. 'I know. It was so sad. We all tried to help but, well, there wasn't anything anyone could say or do to bring Val back.' Lyn agreed. 'No there wasn't then and there isn't now. Look, I can't say I don't miss my Mum, but I've accepted that she's gone and I don't begrudge you and Dad anything. I just want him to be happy and I think you make him happy. And anything you tow have together in no way has anything to do with my Mum. I know Dad's found it hard to move on, to grieve. Much harder than I have.'

Laura smiled sympathetically. 'I suppose you're younger, you've got a new family now and your whole life ahead of you. Robbie spends more time looking backwards. '

'True, but also...' Lyn hesitated. 'Don't think I'm weird for saying this, I've never told anyone this, not even Tim. But I think I coped better with Mum's death because I was kind of prepared.'

Laura frowned with incomprehension. 'Prepared for what?'

Lyn screwed up her face, trying to put something into words a feeling she'd never expressed before. 'Prepared to lose a parent.'

Laura was even more puzzled. 'How? Why? What do you mean?'

Lyn realised how odd it sounded and tried to explain. 'Not Mum. I don't mean that I predicted the accident. You can't predict what cars'll do ever. But as a kid, me and me brother sometimes worried that one day Dad wouldn't come home from work. Nobody ever said anything to us but you pick up on things, don't you? Being a copper's not a particularly safe job and Dad often came home from work with bruises and bandages. I remember a neighbour sitting with us one time when Mum had to pick him up from the JR. He never said what happened, just that the guy who'd hurt him was safely locked up now. We'd hear him and Mum talking in hushed voices about guns and shovels and all kinds of things. They were always cheerful in front of us, and we never let on that we knew anything, but we did. Plus, I'm a Nurse. I know what kinds of bizarre things can happen, by accident and on purpose. A slip here and you bang your head just the wrong way, a trip there and you've fallen down the stairs. You know what I mean. You must have seen it all?'

Laura nodded and reached out, placing her hand over the younger woman's in support. 'I have. I know.'

Lyn continued. 'Factor in a bunch of crazy murderers and anything could have happened. Did you know Dad was sent home on forced sick leave once 'coz he was attacked by an old woman with a frying pan?'

Laura couldn't stop a small smile escaping. 'Actually he's been attacked by women with frying pans on at least three occasions that I know of.'

Lyn rolled her eyes. 'What a hero! But you see what I mean. With all the crazy people on top of all the possible accidents and it's a miracle he's lasted this long. So I suppose, after years of wondering if one day there'd be a policeman at the door telling us that something had happened to Dad, I had some kind of protection from it all when Dad called and said it was Mum. I'd already imagined how I'd feel and dealt with a thousand imaginary scenarios in my head. Does that sound crazy?'

Laura patted her hand in what she hoped was a comforting manner. 'Not at all, it actually makes perfect sense. Robbie wasn't prepared though. I think he thought the same as you, that he'd go first.'

Lyn nodded slowly. 'Yes, I think he did. Me brother once told me he overheard Dad making Mum promise that if something ever happened to him that she wouldn't feel bad about moving on, finding someone else like.'

Laura didn't know whether to laugh at Lyn's use of her dad's Geordie expressions in her own slightly Oxfordshire accent, or cry at how hard it had been for the man she loved to do just that, move on. 'He told me that's what he'd made Val promise. He found it hard to take is own advice though. He still does sometimes.'

Lyn moved her hand to lay it on top of Laura's and looked at encouragingly. 'Tell me' she said, and Laura did.


	5. Chapter 5

'Well' said Laura. 'After the kiss there was a bit of awkwardness for a while. We didn't see each other at all for over a week, then cleared the air a bit by going out for dinner.' She rasied her eyebrows as she mocked her earlier self. 'We didn't talk about the kiss, and we didn't kiss again. We did hold hands though, god, how childish does that sound?'

Lyn smiled encouragingly. 'It sounds nice. Better than no touching at all.'

Laura laughed. 'I'm not sure I can do this.' Lyn looked at her enquiringly. 'Do what?'

'Talk to you about me touching your Dad.'

Lyn laughed this time. 'So there has been touching? Interesting. Carry on.'

Laura smiled, then the smile slipped as she remembered. 'We had another "date" the following week and everything seemed to be going really well. We were relaxing around each other more. We even kissed again. Then I had the week from hell. Did he tell you about it?'

Lyn shook her head. 'No, what happened?'

Laura nursed her wine glass in her hand. 'One of my oldest friends was murdered, then a student living in the house we'd shared in college then another old friend was targetted. Robbie was leading the investigation and it nearly ruined us. He hated having to ask me questions and I resented him asking. Any trust we'd built up seemd to evaporate in an instant. I mean I knew logically that he was just doing his job but when he asked me for an alibi, God, it physically hurt. And it hurt to admit I'd needed a valium to sleep. Somehow admitting any weakness to him when he thought I could have murdered someone...'

Lyn tried to comfort her. 'I'm sure he didn't think that for a second. It was just his job to ask.'

Laura smiled thinly. 'I know. I knew that then but it still hurt. Robbie and I have never really spoken about it but James and I cleared the air a bit over a drink a month or so after. He wanted to make it clear that Robbie had never doubted me. That their boss had been on at him from the start to formally bring me in for questioning. That James himself thought I was a suspect and Robbie wouldn't hear of it.'

Lyn took a swig of her drink. 'Well I take it you didn't do it or you wouldn't be here now.'

Laura shivered. 'I nearly wasn't. The killers thought I was there mother. I wasn't though. My friend had used my name when she registered their births. They wanted revenge and very nearly got it. Luckiliy Robbie figured it out in time. Got them before they could kill me.' Laura looked up and saw the look of horror on Lyn's face. She remembered what Lyn had said about wondering if her Dad would make it home each night and thought maybe she should have left out this part of the story.

Lyn was more worried about Laura though. 'Oh my God, were you ok.'

Laura took a deep breath. 'They found me in time, so yes. I got taken off in an ambulance before Robbie could get away. I'd checked myself out and gone home when he came to visit and when he called I said I didn't want to see him. I had too much going on in my head. We didn't talk until I saw him ay my friend's funeral. I'd calmed down by then and realised that whatever else had happened, he'd saved my life. I thanked him and he did his usual 'it's nothing' or whatever. We went for a walk and cleared the air. We never talked about what had happened, still haven't, but we talked about other things. I asked him to come home with me. I didn't want to be alone. He came and just held me, all night. Nothing else happened, but somehow that meant more to me than any fumble.'

Lyn looked close to tears, the stories and alcohol getting to her. 'But you have, haven't you? Slept together I mean?'

Laura topped up her drink, and gave the tiniest drop to Lyn to seem polite, but thought mybe the young mum had had enough for one night. 'Are you sure you want to know?' Lyn nodded. 'I don't need any intimate details but yes, I want an outline of the facts.'

Laura looked up as she thought. 'Well, let's see. After that we had a couple more dates but nothing really happened. Then Robbie's friend Ally was murdered, part of a horrible case he working on. He snapped at me, which really was nothing, but he felt bad and took me out to dinner to apologise. Turned out Ally had made a move on him the night she died. He was a bit of a mess but I think it made him realise that he was, how shall I say it, available? Desirable? Horny? I don't quite know but it gave him enough of a push to take us a step further. We kissed again and, well did a bit more. It was a couple more dates before we actually... went all the way. It was worth waiting for, and that's all I'm saying on the matter.'

Lyn wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 'Worth waiting for, eh? Go Dad.'

Laura threw a cushion at her. 'Shut up, you asked!'

Lyn giggled. 'That I did, serves me right. So when was that? How long have you been sleeping together?'

Laura frowned again. 'Well it's not that simple. We're a bit on and off. The first time was just before you told him you were pregnant.'

Lyn frowned in thought. 'Hang on a minute, were you there when I called? I was so excited at the time I didn't think but there was a voice in the background. A female voice. I put it down to the telly at the time but it was you wasn't it?'

Laura smiled impishly. 'Yes, I was offering him tea in bed and he was waving me away. He was so happy for you. He loves being a Grandad. Anyway, we slept together but then things cooled again for a bit. Robbie got distant again for a while. I think your news made him realise how old he was getting. He started talking about retirement, organ donation, cheerful things like that. I know you wanted him to give up work and move closer to you.'

Lyn felt guilty. 'I did, but I didn't know he had anything to stay for. I didn't suspect anything about you and him until he and I went to Italy. He talked about you a lot. I hadn't realised that he was such good friends with James either. I thought they were just colleagues but since I've got to know him I get that they're actually really close. It'd still be nice to have Dad a bit nearer, see him a bit more often, have a baby sitter I trust. But I'm not so worried about him now I know he's not alone down here. You got through it though? Him being distant?'

Laura sighed. 'It took a while. It didn't help that just as we were seeing more of each other again I had dinner with an old boyfriend who was back in town. He called out of the blue so I hadn't had a chance to mention anything to Robbie. James saw us at dinner and I assumed he'd tell Robbie so I went blundering in trying to justify myself. Turns out James was trying to keep out of it and hadn't said anything. He gave me a bit of a talking to, James that is. Told me I should sort it out. God, the look he gave me in the restaurant! You're right, they are close. They're very protective of each other. A real Sherlock Holmes and Dr Watson. Anyway, I took his advice and called Robbie ad asked if we could talk. He'd just finished a case and was wearing a sling. I think it was one of the times a woman attacked him with kitchenware, not sure if it was a knife or a frying pan though. I apologised for not telling him about my date and he said it was ok as we, well who knew what we were. He took me out for a drink and for the first time we actually talked. Talked about how we felt about each other, what we wanted, our reservations, ground rules. We agreed we were both too set in our ways for anything serious. We'd both lived alone for too long to want to give up our personal space, we didn't want to be in each other's pockets, that sort of thing. But we admitted that we cared about each other, that was a big step. We didn't spend the night together because Robbie's arm was in a sling and, well the logistics would have been tricky. We even agreed that we could see other people if we wanted, though I think we both made it clear that we would get jealous if the other actually did. After that, once we'd actually talked things through, well, we had some fun. I invited Robbie over to dinner at my place and we, well you can guess. It's ridiculous how much he makes me feel like a teenager sometimes. I was excited and terrified when he frst came over, which was ridiculous. I mean we'd known each other for years, kissed, had sex. But this was proper. This was our first proper, planned date and we both knew how we wanted it to end. It went well though I won't give you the details of because you definitely don't want to know.'

Lyn was feeling very drunk and sleepy now and merely nodded her agreement. She certainly did not want to know what her dad did to make a date go well.

Laura continued her monologue. 'Anyway, since then we've ticked along pretty nicely. There's been a few bumps along the way but we've always made up. We had a few fallings out over cases. I disagreed with his interpretation of my findings and things like that. He got jealous when I went to a lecture with another copper, who's tries very hard to be a charmer but ends up just being cheesy. Robbie backed off for a while. He didn't want to call me or see me for a bit. When I finally pinned him down it wasn't just that he was jealous, though he was. It was also that he thought Petersen would be better for me. Younger, working his way up the ranks. He thought he should step aside and "do the right thing". I actually had quite a go at him for that. I'd already told him I didn't want to go out with Petersen and didn't apreciate him making decisions on what was best for me without consulting me. I told him what was best for me was that he take me home and apologise, hard, in bed. Turns out that slightly-jealous make-up sex is fantastic. And since then everything has been good, we're pretty happy. We see each other a couple of times a week if we can. Stay over every couple of weeks and generally enjoy each other's company. Neither of us has to be lonely anymore if we don't want to be.'

Lyn frowned. 'That sounds very cosy and all, but do you love each other?'

Laura inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. She looked Lyn in the eye as she answered. 'I love him, I know that. I think he loves me, too. But no, we haven't said it to each other.'

'That's sad' slurred Lyn. 'You should'.


	6. Chapter 6

Lyn stretched and yawned. 'God, Laura. How much have we had to drink? I'm totally pissed.' Laura was a little tipsy but not too bad. 'You lightweight! You're out of practise now you're a mother, that's all. Fancy a cup of tea?'

'Hell yeah' replied Lyn. 'I'll make it if you tell me where things are.' Laura directed her to the mugs and tea bags in the cupboard above the kettle. She giggled when she opened it and saw the 'World's Greatest Grandad' mug she had sent her Dad for father's day sitting there. She supposed she was past looking for clues now she had all the facts but she'd been quite enjoying the game. 'Dammit' she mumbled drunkenly. 'I can't remember what number I was up to.' She turned to face Laura. 'Did the order count as a separate clue or was it still part of the drawers?' Laura had no idea what she was talking about. 'Um, I'm not sure. How about you sit down and I'll make the tea.' Lyn nodded, frowning in concentration. 'Thanks, I'll tell James. I think it's four.' She walked over to the sofa and flopped down, before realising her phone was in the back pocket of her jeans so she wriggled her hips to try and reach it without standing up again. Laura was still puzzling over her last comment but put it down to Lyn having been drinking the whole time she'd been talking. Understandable, if someone had sat her down and started talking about what a gentle lover her father had been she probably would have resorted to alcohol as well.

She made a pot of tea and brought it over to the sofa where Lyn was staring intently at her phone, trying to write a message. Laura sneaked a look over her shoulder. She ws on facebook and hes message read "Clue 4 (or 3, not sure): grandfather mug. Ha!"

She looked at who is was being sent to - James Hathaway. Suddenly she realised she'd been played. Lyn was spying for Hathaway the sneaky bugger. She didn't begrudge Lyn wanting to know about her father's life and who he shared it with but Hathaway, what a little rat!

Just then she heard a car pull into the driveway. Robbie! She went to open the door before he knocked. Hathaway was with him. His phone beeped as he walked up the drive and he pulled it out of the inside of his jacket and checked it. His poker face gave nothing away but Laura wasn't going to let him get off that easily. 'It's in the cupboard above the kettle if you want to check' she said frostily, her hands on her hips. Hathaway looked up at her and frowned very slightly. 'I don't know what you're talking about I'm sure' he replied as annoyingly smug as he could manage.

Lewis was confused. 'What the hell are you two on about? And where's me daughter?'

Laura smiled. 'She's on the sofa. She may be a little the worse for wear. There's tea in the pot if you want some. Make sure she has that or water before she passes out.' He smiled, nodded and headed inside.

Laura stood her ground, blocking James entry to the house. 'You are a sneaky sod' she said, trying to sound cross. James shrugged. 'Well if you and the good DI Lewis weren't sneaking around behind my back I wouldn't have to sneak around behind yours.'

Laura narrowed her eyes and glared at him but couldn't think of a sharp enough retort so she caved and let him into the house. She joined Lyn and Robbie on the sofa as Robbie poured tea into the two mugs she'd laid out. James brought over two more, one each for himself and his boss. 'This is for you, sir' he said placing down the grandad mug. Lewis frowned, first at him, then at Laura. She shrugged apologetically. James sat down in the arm chair and continued. 'The jigs up, I'm afraid, sir. I planted a mole, you see, and she has detective genes. I'm afraid the evidence is pretty incriminating.' Lyn leaned forward and, looking at James added proudly 'and the confession, I extracted a confession!'

James' eyebrows shot up. 'Good work, Inspector Lewis, good work.' Laura poked him in the arm while Robbie just looked confused. 'Will somebody please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?' Laura smiled, leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. 'I think "we" are not a secret anymore.' she said gently. 'James is being such a smug arse because he knows.'

'How does he know?' asked Robbie, frowning.

'Lyn told him?'

'How does Lyn know?'

'I told her'

'Why did you tell her?'

'Because she asked'.

Lyn nodded sheepishly as she clasped her mug to her, being careful not to spill any. 'I did ask. I wanted to know.'

Robbie looked hurt. 'You could've asked me, love.'

Lyn laughed and hiccupped. 'I have asked you, several times. You never answer my questions. Anyway, I can stop asking now because I know you're ok. You don't have to tell me anything else. I just wanted to know that you were alright.' She sat back and took a long slurp of tea.

Laura leaned against Robbie's shoulder and whispered in his ear. 'She's pretty drunk, take her bags up and show here where the spare room is?'

'Aye,' he replied 'I think that's best.'

Lyn slurred her goodnight's and her Dad grabbed her bag from the hall way and led her upstairs, leaving Laura still glaring at James who was smugly drinking out of the grandad mug.

They didn't say anything until Robbie returned. 'She passed out straight away' he said. 'I left the bin by her bed. Remind me to take her up a glass of water when we go up.'

He collapsed on the sofa and put his arm around Laura, pulling her close before settling back. James smiled. 'Clue 5: snuggling on the sofa.'

Robbie pretended to be cross. 'Ah, leave it off, man. As you said, the jigs up.'

James leaned forward. 'Well, I'm not so sure, sir. All I have is circumstantial evidence and a witness saying she received a confession who is, if you'll excuse the expression sir, given that she's your daughter, off her tits. Her tesimony would hardly be accepted in court. To close this case what I really need is a written, signed confession from yourself.'

Robbie raised his eyebrows. 'It won't be valid in court either. This counts as duress!'

James shrugged. 'I'll take what I can get, sir.' He looked at his boss expectantly with his eyebrows raised in challenge.

Robbie sighed. 'If it'll shut you up, give us a pen and a bit o' paper then.' Hathaway produced a biro and a notebook from the depths of the inner lining of his jacket and handed them over.

Laura looked over Robbie's shoulder as he wrote and smiled.

'I, Robert Lewis, declare that I love Laura Hobson and that we are in a relationship, not that it's any of your bloody business. Now piss off. Signed: R Lewis.'


End file.
